Ardent City
Description Ardent City is the capital city of Ardent, and the most thriving city in the Eastern realms. King Leo rules Ardent from his castle here, where many villagers and heroes find their start. Market Row and Crafter’s square are always a bustling set of paved streets and plazas, while the Royal Grove is a place of peace and tranquility. Ardent City has many facilities that can help any type of adventurer. NPCs *A-Z NPC List *Accessory Vendor Zonya *Aldispos F4 *Amy E3 - No Glove Lost Between These Two *Ayden F2 - Leggy Lovers *Ballard *Big Villy D2 - Realtor *Black Market Vendor Bugsy *Boime *Boot Vendor Percy *Casandralia D4 *Centurion Grigor D5 - Jack of all Trades; Master of One *Chloe F7 - City Teleporter *Cog Vendors C3 *Cyprian E3 - Daily Medicine *Donald F2 - Becoming a Home Owner *Eredion F3 - Master Chef - Cooking Mastery: The Beginning, Cooking Mastery: The Journey *Eumendese F3 Tailor *Flynn McRufus Red Dubloons B5 sells *Food Vendor Hervert C3 *Gavin B5 - Homegrown Spud *Glove Vendor Benny *Guard Musky D7 *Harvest Vendor Gredel D4 *Herman C5 *Hervey D4 *Hunter Vendor Nolan C4 *Jeremy C3 - Love By The Sea *Julia F3 - Cook *Kumari F3 - Scratcher Catcher *Leavold D3 *Legatus Zakhar D5 *Linolia E3 - Mysterious Crush *Littia Remus D3 - Salvaging Rod vendor *Margarete F6 - Back to Roots *Maria F5 *Mary E5 *Mipou Event Outfitter F2 *Modesty D3 *Odrin Magical Seeds F7 *Old Man Willy *Olimpias F5 - Daily Training *Perenia E2 - Master Carpenter - Woodcrafting Mastery: The Beginning, Woodcrafting Mastery: The Journey *Potion Vendor Shally C3 *Priest Vendor Listo C3 *Recipe Vendor Lasker E3 *Robin D6 *Rorki F2 *Roule E2 *Scruffles F7 - Daggertooth Likes *Seqoya F4 - Master Tailor - Tailoring Mastery: The Beginning, Tailoring Mastery: The Journey *Shield Vendor Corina C3 *Silsha Artemia C3 - Motes of Yorick *Tool Vendor Lucinda C3 *Tribunus Nuala D5 - On The Trail, To Kingsport! (leaves the city and reappears in the Ardent Castle G5 upon finishing the Plotting The Course quest *Vane City Teleporter *Warrior Vendor Kanya D4 *Wes G7 - Mining Master *Willmot E4 - Master Smith - Blacksmith Mastery: The Beginning, Blacksmith Mastery: The Journey *Wizard Vendor Relia D3 Charters *A-Z Charter List *Avril D7 - Mineral Charters *Landen D5 - Patrol Charters *Lennart F3 - Cooking Charters *Magnolia D7 - Bug Charters *Sabriye E3 - Smithing Charters *Teresita F4 - Tailoring Charters *Valerio E2- Carpentry Charters *Valto D7 - Plant Charters *Zoran D7 - Angling Charters Portals *Ardent Castle B6 *Event Regions A5 (only available when an event is up) *Kingsport B/C3 *The Villages *Elk Meadow F2 - level 11-13 *Lady’s Lake F/G3 - level 11-13 *Marigold Harbor Shops and Vaults *4x Vaults *Warrior Vendor Kanya D4 *Wizard Vendor Relia D4 *Hunter Vendor Nolan C4 *Priest Vendor Listo C3 *Accessory Vendor Zonya C3 *Boot Vendor Percy D3 *Black Market Vendor Bugsy F4 *Food Vendor Hervert D3 *Glove Vendor Benny C3 *Harvest Vendor Gredel D4 *Monster Parts Vendor Reginald D4 *Potion Vendor Shally D3 *Shield Vendor Corina (C3 *Tool Vendor Lucinda D3 Crafting Stations *Cauldron (Cooking) *Spinning Wheel (Tailoring) *Anvil (Blacksmith) *Lathe (Woodcrafting) Resources *Wood Tree - Level 1-10 *Fishing Spot - Level 1-10 *Fruit Tree - Level 1-10 *Gather Mushroom - Level 1-10 *Insect Mound - Level 1-10 *Mining Rock - Level 1- 10 *Water Well - Level 1 Monsters None Zingara *Beobee level 10 *Widweaver level 10 Quests *A-Z Quest List *Back to Roots *Blacksmith Mastery: The Beginning *Blacksmith Mastery: The Journey *Becoming a Home Owner *Cooking Mastery: The Beginning *Cooking Mastery: The Journey *Daggertooth Likes *Daily Medicine *Daily Training *Homegrown Spud *Jack of all Trades *Leggy Lovers *Love By The Sea *Master of One *No Glove Lost Between These Two *On The Trail, To Kingsport! *Scratcher Catcher *Tailoring Mastery: The Beginning *Tailoring Mastery: The Journey *Woodcrafting Mastery: The Beginning *Woodcrafting Mastery: The Journey Category:Zones